The invention relates to an electronic labeling system.
Electronic labeling is widely used, particularly in large stores which are provided with shelves of metallic material serving to display products offered for sale. In general, the edge of the shelf carries a rail of insulating plastic material, within which are provided supply conductors for the display labels. Electronic labels are snapped onto the rail. When they are in snapped-on position, their contacts are in electrical contact with the conductors of the rail, and they are able to display a price, or code, for example. When a label is defective, it is removed and replaced.
To replace a label, it is usual to use a tool which acts on the side of the label. When the label is accessible from the side, it is thus easy to remove a label, either by vandalism or for a collection.
So as to avoid the theft of labels, it is desirable that the snapping on have a semi-permanent character, which is to say that the label cannot be removed other than with a special tool. This precaution is sometimes insufficient. To increase security, certain labels cannot be withdrawn from the rail after emplacement. It is thus possible to slide them on the rail to a lockable position, provided for their withdrawal. This solution is not without its drawbacks. Thus, to withdraw a label, it is necessary also to slide all the labels located between the label to be withdrawn and the position provided for their removal. Moreover, the labels cannot be fixed in position and they can be easily moved, which upsets their display on the shelf.
An object of the invention is to provide an electronic label display system in which the labels are emplaced by snapping on to the desired position and are not susceptible to being moved. Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic label display system in which the labels are adapted to be removed by means that are very simple to use.
The invention has for its object an electronic labeling system comprising a label support rail, at least one electronic display label and means for supplying energy to the label, characterized in that
the label support rail comprises two confronting wings extending in a longitudinal direction each of the two rings having in its medial region a longitudinal groove; and
the electronic label comprises on one of two of its opposite edges a longitudinal rib adapted to be inserted in the groove of one of the wings of the rail, and on the other of said opposite edges at least one retractable pin adapted to snap into the groove of the other wing of the rail.
According to other characteristics:
each pin is adapted to be received in one of a series of blind holes arranged at regular intervals in the groove of said other wing of the rail to immobilize the label in a locked position;
the longitudinal groove of said other wing of the rail, which is adapted to coact with the pin, has a longitudinal sawtooth profile, the space between two teeth being adapted to receive the pin to immobilize the label;
the electronic display label comprises at least one recess in which is disposed a ferromagnetic core carrying the pin which is urged to project from the corresponding edge of the label;
the ferromagnetic core carries at the base of the pin a shock absorber disposed in the mentioned recess;
a spring is disposed in the recess to urge the pin to project from the corresponding edge of the label;
the pin is provided to project from the lower edge of the label, such that the pin will be urged toward this edge under the action of gravity;
extraction means for the label is provided, comprising a magnetic circuit adapted to attract the ferromag-netic core so as to ensure retraction of the pin toward the recess and freeing of the label;
after freeing the label, the extraction means attracts the label and ensures its extraction from the rail, and the withdrawal of the extraction means causes withdrawal of the label;
the extraction means is constituted by a housing containing the magnetic circuit and having at least one arm bearing on the rail;
the housing has two arms adapted to be disposed on opposite sides of the rail, the magnetic circuit then being automatically in the correct position to attract the ferromag-netic core and to ensure retraction of the pin and freeing of the label;
the label comprises on opposite sides of the recess a through free space adapted to receive respectively one arm of the extraction means each carrying a magnet of opposite polarity to attract the pin to withdraw it into the recess;
the extraction means has a general U shape of which the bottom is connected to a sleeve for its gripping and whose arms bear internally magnets of opposite polarity.